Le croissant
by La Scribouilleuse
Summary: HP/OC La guerre est finie et les blessures sont à vif. Harry s'est exilé du monde magique et vit paisiblement dans un village moldu. La victoire a un goût trop amer pour Sally qui habite au village de son enfance...


Bonjour! Voilà je me suis décidée à améliorer cet OS parce qu'il était un peu minable et que ça me démangeait assez. J'espère qu'il y aura moins de faute d'orthographe que pour la version précedente et que vous apprécierez mieux!

Pas grand chose à dire à part que tout les personnages d'HP sont à Rowling à part Sally.

Bonne lecture!!

_**Le croissant**_

La guerre était finie depuis deux ans maintenant et Harry Potter avait vaincu. Sans grand combat et phrases grandiloquentes. Juste après des années de souffrances et avant des nuits de cauchemars sur ce qu'il avait vu, vécu et parfois fait. Et malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'était le dernier cas le plus douloureux, nos actes. Sur un champ de bataille certes, mais nos actes quand même. Alors... alors la souffrance diminue et les regrets s'amplifient. C'est pour ça qu'il était parti. Parce qu'il n'était pas un héros mais qu'un putain d'assassin et ça personne ne pouvait dire le contraire.

Finalement, il n'était plus avec Ginny, ils s'étaient rendu compte après quelque mois qu'il passait plus de temps à rire qu'à s'embrasser et en avaient conclu qu'ils étaient simplement amis. Et effectivement, Ginny peu après sa rupture avec rencontré un américain tout-à-fait A-DO-RA-BLE selon elle parce que sa famille... Allez savoir pourquoi, apparemment ils n'aimaient pas les crêtes vertes fluo.

Harry vivait donc seul dans une maison ''appartements'', dans une petite ville sympa loin des journalistes et des mauvais souvenirs qu'aurait pu raviver certaines personnes. En effet, il avait pris soin de s'installer dans une ville quasi moldue. Quasi car les agents du ministère auraient pu loupé un sorcier... ou une sorcière!

Sa propriétaire était une femme assez âgée vivant avec pour seule compagnie son chat Aristophile et son voisin du dessus qu'elle voyait de temps en temps. Le garçon était gentil mais spécial. Il avait vingt-trois ans et pourtant en paraissait cent. Il semblait porter constamment la tristesse du monde sur ses épaules si frêles.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de cette nuit. Elle s'était réveillée à trois heures du matin, déboussolée. Elle avait cru entendre un cri, elle allait se rendormir quand un second cri résonna. Et cette fois-ci, elle se leva parce que le cri contenant tellement de souffrances qu'il ne pouvait être que réel. Alors, elle prit le double des clés de l'étage et monta. Elle ouvrit la porte après s'être énervée un bon coup sur la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir quand il le fallait. Elle se dirigea vers l'origine des cris en courant et entra dans une chambre. Le garçon était là et il se tortillait de douleur, du moins le croyait-elle, sur son lit. Et elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui saisit la main mais cela ne suffisait pas, elle mit sa main sur son front. Il ne se réveillait toujours pas et s'était à peine calmé. Alors elle prononça son prénom. D'abord doucement puise plus en plus fort, de plus en plus angoissée et enfin, il réagit et ouvrit les yeux. Et Elisabeth Jones n'oublia jamais ce regard. Ce regard hanté. De douleur et d'horreur certes mais surtout, surtout de la tristesse. Immense, incommensurable, insurmontable et, elle le savait, inconsolable. Elle fit ce que lui dicta son coeur à ce moment-là, elle le prit dans ses bras. Comme une mère prend son fils et lui enlève tout ses cauchemars d'un baiser tendre et doux. Elle le berça longtemps, jusqu'au petit matin. Et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits après avoir oscillé entre le rêve et la réalité, il se retrouva entouré de bras et de sourire. Et il sourit de même. Parce qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle pardonnait. Pardonnait son manque, fautif selon lui.

Depuis ce jour, ils avaient noués peu à peu des liens forts, se découvrant petit à petit, s'échangeant des secrets. La vielle femme savait bien que le garçon était spécial, la façon qu'avait les choses de se ranger ou se faire si vite. Le garçon savait bien que la vielle n'avait pas eu la vie facile mais ils attendaient tout les deux. Sachant que l'autre parlerait, se livrerait. Un jour. Où il fera beau et où les souvenirs pèseront moins lourds et ils savaient aussi que ce jour-là, leur rédemption serait dans le regard de l'autre.

* * *

Sally avait traversé la guerre et y avait survécu. Tant bien que mal. Elle avait arrêté son travail d'auror, les bureau de ses coéquipiers et/ou amis étaient trop nombreux pour elle à être vidé par de la famille ou un ami en pleurs. Elle était donc partie s'occuper de la boulangerie de ses parents avec eux dans une ville loin de tout ça. De toute cette guerre, de toutes ces morts et surtout, de toutes ces récompenses. Récompenses pour avoir tué, pour n'avoir eu aucune pitié ce jour-là. Elle leur aurait bien craché au visage ceux-là mais elle était partie avant.

Ici, il n'y avait qu'une librairie et pas de bibliothèque et secrètement, elle amassait de l'argent pour pouvoir en ouvrir une. Sa bibliothèque. Elle adorait lire non pas les bouquins de cours, bien que la magie n'ai jamais cessé de l'étonner au fil des ans, étant une fille de moldus, mais les ''vrais'' livres. Ceux qui vous donnent des frissons rien qu'en les caressant du bout des doigts, ceux qui vous font trembler d'anticipation à la moindre esquisse de promesse d'aventure ou de rire, ceux qui vous donnent faim d'autres choses et, enfin, ceux qui, après lecture, vous rendent les étoiles perdues de l'enfance dans vos yeux éblouis. Elle en était passionnée, folle, amoureuse...

Mais en attendant, elle aidait ses parents à la caisse. Causant avec certains, jalouse de leur bonheur familiale en secret. Supportant d'autres qu'elle plaignait intérieurement du vide total de leur existence mais qui se contentaient de leur confort et de leur mesquinerie.

Tous les dimanches, un jeune homme venait chercher de quoi déjeuner. Rien de bizarre à cela dans les faits mais c'était plutôt une impression de déjà vu. Ce n'est qu'après presque trois mois qu'elle le reconnu. Harry Potter. Il était sympa, mais pas chaleureux non plus. Après tout, le Potter ne devait pas avoir eu la vie facile. Mais il disait toujours un bonjour, un merci et échangeait quand même quelques mots, pas comme certains clients...

* * *

Ce dimanche-là, Harry se leva de bonne humeur. Il sauta du lit et rejoignit sa cuisine pour préparer le café, comme ça il chaufferait pendant qu'il prendrait sa douche. Après avoir bu ses trois tasses de café pré-déjeuné, ayant vécu avec Rémus un certain nombre d'années, il n'avait pu que prendre quelques habitudes du loup-garou dont celle de boire au moins un litre de café avant de pouvoir être ''frais'' le matin. Pensé à Remus le fit sourire avec nostalgie. Le loup-garou était bien celui qui lui manquait le plus. Peut-être qu'un soir, il oserait venir le voir et lui parler comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude en été... Il rit en se rappelant ses ''cours'' de sourire mystérieux qu'il lui avait donné après qu'il lui ait demandé. En effet, il avait été impressionné du pouvoir sur les femmes qu'avait un sourire pareil. Toujours en riant, il attrapa son manteau et sortit de chez lui après un coucou pour Elisabeth.

Il rentra dans la petite boulangerie du coin et attendit son tour comme tout le monde. Il aimait cette expression ''comme tout le monde'' parce que avant, il ne faisait jamais ''comme tout le monde''. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que la prophétie avait toujours oublié de mentionner qu'il serait anormal dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et quand il disait tout, c'était tout, franchement...

Il observa un peu les personnes présentes dans la boutique. Il y avait un homme qu'il imaginait comme Vernon Dursley, un gros ventre, un air mécontent et surtout, surtout, des petits yeux porcins. Après il tomba sur la madame Irma du village, c'était une vieille femme avec des voiles partout et un mystérieux sur le visage. Harry l'aimait bien, elle le faisait rire, lui rappelant que même les moldus avaient leurs magie. Et puis aussi, il fallait dire que c'était aussi très amusant d'entendre ses prédictions. Et enfin, il termina sur la vendeuse, elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus comme ''délavés'', elle avait un visage doux et un peu relevé par ses petites taches de sons sur le bout du nez. Un petit carton sur sa poitrine indiquait_ Sally_. Elle était gentille bien que ces yeux parfois se voilaient. Comme les siens, lorsque les souvenirs n'étaient plus contenus. Et il se demandait, qui est-elle?

Après avoir commandé, Harry s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la jeune femme lâcha un ''au revoir monsieur Potter!'' joyeux. Il se retourna surprit et intercepta son petit sourire en coin et alors, sans savoir pourquoi, il lui renvoya son sourire avec la petite touche mystère made in Lupin que Rémus lui avait apprit lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il sortit et garda sa bonne humeur tout au long de la semaine. Il ne pu aussi s'empêcher de penser que le sourire de _Sally _était aussi délicieux que ses croissants...

* * *

Sally soupira. Elle pensait _encore_ au magnifique sourire que lui avait envoyé Harry Potter ce matin quand elle l'avait saluer alors qu'il partait.

_Allons ma fille, reprend toi, bon sang! Ce n'est qu'un sourire, un bête __sourire__! Tu as 25 ans, tu ne rougis plus pour un __sourire__! Ah mais quel __sourire__... aaaaaah /part dans son petit monde merveilleux avec plein de sourire mystérieux/ (_nda: avec le filet de bave qui coule mais ça on ne le dit parce que il y a une image de marque a gardée. Sally: pourquoi tu le dis alors? Moi: mais pour détruire ton image, bien sûr, hin hin... Sally: mais...c'est méchant! Moi: oui je sais Sally: ah c'est comme ça! Bon alors si je dis que l'auteur est toujours aussi fan des Bisounours qu'à ses 4 ans ce n'est pas grave... Moi: maieuh c'est pas vraieuh! XD)

Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle en était tombé amoureuse. Et que plus tard, bien plus tard, elle se souviendrait de ce jour comme un des plus beaux de sa vie.

* * *

Voilàààààààààààààà. Fini. **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez** c'est très important pour l'auteur!!

Si vous voulez une suite **dites-le moi** mais c'est sûr que ce sera pas pour tout de suite parce que je me consacre surtout à _Rencontre. _Enfin, si je fais une suite c'est sûr que je parlerai de Sally mais bcp aussi de la relation Harry-Elisabeth que j'aime énormément.

Voilà, bonne soirée

La Scribouilleuse (que rappelle que le petit bouton à gauche n'est pas interdit)


End file.
